I Hope That You Remember Me
by Prismatic Evy
Summary: The Middle Earth Romeo and Juliet...Well, not really. This is a story about Kili and Tauriel's relationship. We hope you enjoy! *Note: the title and many other things may change overtime, you have be warned and we hope any possible confusion can be avoided*
1. Their First Meeting

**I Hope That You Remember Me**

* * *

**Disclaimer: we do not own the Hobbit, Tolkien does.**

**A/N: This story is taken from Lilith Evy and mystiKoE's RP. As we complete scene's we'll be reformatting them and uploading them. This doesn't really follow anything, it roughly follow's the movies because of Tauriel, otherwise it's pretty much what ever we RP. **

**The rating may go up but I'm going to leave it at k plus for now. Though if the rating does go up it will not go up to an M rating.**

**-mystiKoE**

* * *

**Tauriel: Lilith Evy**

**Kili: mystiKoE**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kili silently trudged through the forest as he followed the rest of the company through Mirkwood. He was having a hard time concentrating, the air around him seemed to close in as if trying suffocate him. He could here the others ahead of him faintly arguing and complaining. For a second he thought he heard something moving over him. After looking up and not seeing anything he shook it off as his mind playing tricks on him...

After hearing the news that the giant spiders were once again seen in the woods, Tauriel and her squad were arming themselves tight. She checked again, making sure that she had everything with her. Knives. Bow and arrows. Dagger. She then boldly stepped out from the gates, following her fellow fighters who were already tracing lightly on the trees. She then gazed at the hall from the outside, and after that, the green clad figure disappeared into the misty woods.

Kili heard a loud crash over head, before he could react he felt a painful stinging in the back of his next. Thrashing around Kili managed to escape. As he backed away from the huge spider he felt his vision blur and fade. In the distance he could hear the other members of the company yelling and struggling. As Kili's vision faded he could see the form of a large spider over him.

Tauriel rushed down from the trees. As she landed softly she took out her daggers. She switched swiftly from her daggers to archery as she slew many spiders. Her movements were fast, soon the spiders around her were vanquished at once. She saw a black figure among them, likely a dwarf, but she was not sure.

Kili slowly opened his eyes, there was a dull throbbing in his head. As he slowly regained his senses he realized he couldn't move. Kili began to struggle, but was unable to break free of the spider webs. All of a sudden Kili felt himself go hurtling toward the ground. Kili landed on the ground with a great thump, the abrupt landing knocking all of the breath out of him. After a few minutes struggle Kili broke free.

Tauriel walked down the leafy ground as she found the dwarf. She frowned at this seemingly 'strange creature'. She swiftly put a knife against his neck and walked him towards the rest of the dwarvish company. It was indeed a long way to go. Tauriel held the knife hard.

Kili froze when he felt the knife against the back of his neck. He didn't put up any struggle as he was walked towards where he guessed the rest of the company was. Kili figured his captor was most likely an elf. He realized that they had most likely run into the Mirkwood elves. Any thankfulness he felt from being rescued from the spiders was quickly dispelled as worry settled into his gut.

Tauriel called out in elvish to the rest of her companions,

"Another here." And said to the dwarf in common tongue with no less amount of joy for capturing something, "Walk slowly ahead, dwarf. I will not blindfold you, because you are too short to see anything."

Kili sputtered as the the elf said that. It took all of his self control not to snap back.

They were slowly marched through the forest. As they marched Kili noticed that his captor was different from the other elves. First off it was a she and she had flaming red hair. Similar to Gloin's but darker and silkier.

Tauriel felt somewhat disgusted as the dwarf sputtered. She pressed the dagger even harder against his neck to make a small amount of blood come out.

"Steady, dwarf, or it's not going to be merely this."

They marched on and Tauriel felt reluctant. She held the dwarf hard,

"Why do you stare?"

Kili scowled to himself, like he was going to tell her. Kili turned away and tried to ignore the she elf as they marched onward through the forest.

Tauriel looked on the prisoner as they marched. She found that he was not as short as the rest of them might were, but taller and younger, and even fairer. Unconsciously she loosened the dagger while thinking about her prisoner, and - They were almost there.

Suddenly, curiosity arose in Tauriel's heart. Long had her dealt with giant spiders, but not lively dwarves yet. She asked with little attention,

"What's your name, dwarf?"

Kili felt startled at the sudden question. He hesitated for a moment before responding.

"Kili, what's yours elf?"

Tauriel nodded as she pushed the dwarf into the crowd of his companions, saying: "You do not need to know." While in her heart she murmured: "Nice name."

* * *

Kili was forcefully shoved into a jail cell. Any resistance was futile.

As Kili sat in his cell he sulked and watched the elf that had captured him. He figured out her name was Tauriel from what the blond leader elf had called her.

"Tauriel," he said her name aloud trying it out. It wasn't that horrid a name, even for an elf.

Tauriel gave the keys to another elf for safekeeping while herself marched down every single cell to check that they have been locked properly. She found it somehow amusable to see some of those dwarves trying to get out by bumping themselves onto the fences. When she heard her name being called, she recognized immediately that it was the dwarf she captured in the jungles. She turned around, gazing with surprise.

After Kili said Tauriel's name he realized that she was looking at him. Kili felt flushed for a second, then he recovered and smirked at the elf.

"So that's your name," he said, trying to sound uninterested.

Tauriel nodded and smiled back without saying anything. She was surprised by herself as she did that. Intrigued by a weird force, she went and stood in front of the cell. She tried to be natural, but she did not look natural at all. She asked gently:

"Yeah. How did you find out?"

"The other blond elf kept calling you that," Kili replied. He felt unsure as to how she would respond to that. When she had asked him she seemed a bit strained.

"Ah. The other blond elf." Tauriel laughed for a bit when she heard the dwarf referring to Legolas like that. It was funny. She calmed herself down and then responded quickly. "Yes. The blond elf did keep calling me that."

She looked away for sometimes, making sure they were alone. And then she turned back towards Kili, and said: "So, Kili, what are you doing around the forest?"

Kili hesitated before replying,

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," inwardly Kili winced knowing this wouldn't go over well. But what could he do. Thorin would skin his hide if he told an elf about their quest.

"That is alright for now." Tauriel replied quickly. Though she knew that the only right thing for her to do down here is to 'question the prisoners', but somehow she had done the job for now. When she reports to the superiors she can just say that 'they won't tell a word'. It's time to talk about things that she truly want to talked about with this dwarf. Her eyes was drawn onto a stone in his hands which he kept polishing. She asked with curiosity as she sat down near the cell door unconsciously: "What's that?"

"It is a talisman," Kili replied after a short pause,"a powerful spell lies on it, if any one but a dwarf reads it they'll be cursed," Kili added in an ominous voice. As he watched Tauriel's reaction he did his best not to laugh or smile.

Tauriel frowned. She moved away a tiny bit with her eyes still lying upon the stone. She saw the strange face of the dwarf and she knew. She smiled.

"It's from my Mother," Kili said after a short pause.

"Oh." Tauriel answered peacefully. "So, what are you doing... No, is that your brother?" She glanced at Fili's cell, "You two look sure alike."

"That's Fili, he's my older brother," Kili said after a pause, he still felt a little unsure about telling Tauriel about them.

"So what's a female elf like you out fighting?" Kili asked trying to steer the conversation away from the company.

Tauriel nodded for several times. She noticed the dwarf was changing the subject, and she didn't mind. She answered the question: "We were out there, patrolling and hunting spiders. And then we ran into you. It doesn't matter about the gender."

"Are there many spiders out there?" Kili asked curiously. Kili was having a hard time imagining fighting those giant spiders every single day.

"Well, yes, of course." Tauriel scowled at Kili's attitude. He seemed to have a hard time imagining them fighting the spiders. Tauriel secretly gazed at him, she thought that he was lovely. She returned to the subject, "We have to deal with them now and then."

"Oh," said Kili. Kili was having a hard time figuring out what he felt. This elf was so different from the image his uncle and the rest of the company had painted. He felt like this elf was trustworthy, a friend even.

Tauriel gazed deeply into Kili's eyes. As if she was struck by lightning, she felt somewhat strange. She knew that she liked the dwarf from the moment she saw him, but this kind of feeling was different. They stayed silent for a while.

* * *

**A/N: That's all we have for now. Any feedback or reviews would be greatly appreciated and loved. :)**


	2. The Escape!

**I Hope That You Remember Me**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of Tolkien's works or characters, this is purely for fun.**

* * *

**Mystikol: Kili and Bilbo**

**Lilith Evy: Tauriel and the rest of the dwarves**

* * *

Tauriel tiptoed through the edge of the cells, checking around her vigilantly every minute or so till she reached the cell. His cell. She tapped on the walls and whispered with excitement and fear of someone seeing them.

"Hey, Kili. Are you asleep yet?" Kili rolled over at the sound of Tauriel's voice, After a few seconds he slowly sat up

"Who's there?" he groggily whispered.

"It's me!" Tauriel was still whispering, but she can't hide her excitement from hearing the dwarf's voice, "I sneaked out to see you. Do not crawl out. Stay where you are. Let's talk."

She pushed her hands into the cell bars and left something on a table: "It's some evening snacks for you. I did not suppose that the heir of Durin would sleep this early rather than thinking about treasure business." She teased.

Kili stared at Tauriel for a moment and then slowly excepted the food. Even though Kili trusted Tauriel he still felt like it was his duty to the company and Thorin to be wary of any elves, even if it was Tauriel.

"I was thinking about treasure business in my sleep," Kili replied letting his humor seep through his voice.

"Ha," Tauriel laughed. She bit her lips. All that feeling of reluctance was gone. She smiled and answered in a sweet tone, "You are surely loyal to your family," Kili nodded seriously. At the same time he felt his face heat up slightly at Tauriel's sweet tone.

"And you?" Kili asked.

"I don't have one." Tauriel replied as if it was nothing, "The Woods are my family. The Kingdom is my family. My kinsmen are my family." The elf did not pay any attention to the dwarf's reaction but kept on saying things, "My soul is pledged to them. How old are you?" She grinned.

"47," Kili replied. Kili silently wondered what had happened to Tauriel's family. His family was a huge part of his life.

"How old are you?" Kili asked Tauriel curiuolsly. He knew Elves where immortal, but Tauriel seemed fairly young.

"About 600. Give or take a few ten years, I do not remember as clearly as you do." Tauriel smiled. "The age. When it did not matter to you, you sometimes simply forget it. Time washes important things away. I don't remember my parents anymore, for example." She said gravely.

"I don't remember my father," Kili said in an attempt to sympathize with Tauriel. Tauriel sighed, "Alas. The days are growing dark. The golden sun of the past shines in the woods no more. They say that it's going to be a war. A war that ends yet begins. I cannot fully understand these things, but I feel uncertain for my future. For our future." She looked away onto the ceilings. Laughs and chattering of the elves came from far away.

Kili nodded his head slowly, feeling slightly intimidated, as the things Tauriel spoke of did not make much sense to him. He was still young, and not long into his majority, still learning the darker side of life.

Tauriel laughed for a bit at Kili's looking. The dwarf was adorable, she told herself in her heart. Tauriel sat straight and whispered, "Tonight we were having a party. Everyone is there. I am not especially fond of occasions like that, so I sneaked out. And I'd rather be here than up there." She nodded towards the source of the laughs and the lights.

"So even you find your own kin boring," Kili teased, secretly glad Tauriel had visited him.

"Yeah." Tauriel nodded seriously, responding to Kili's teasing, "Sometimes I do. But I guess you will have to deal with them." Being serious is one of her "major ways to go".

Kili pretended to act horrified. "What do you mean deal with them? Just listening to their tone less chatter and barbaric partying is enough as it is,"

"Ha, no!" Tauriel laughed out loud and tilted her head. She did not imagine that a dwarf could be so humorous. She answered giggling, "What I meant by that is deal with the parties and the noises! My kin are nice people. " she gave that for some times and said, "You are funny."

Kili smiled, "and so are you," Tauriel smiled truly again. She reached out a hand.

Kili watched as Tauriel smiled. At a sudden sound from the door way Kili turned.

"Tauriel? Are in you here," Kili heard someone say, recognizing him as the blond leader elf from earlier.

"Gotta go!" Tauriel was a bit startled. She quickly tidied her clothes and ready to walk out of the cells. She whispered again: "I'll check on you later. See ya."

Bilbo quietly sneaked around the corner of the stairs, He had watched Tauriel leave and was sure the coast was clear. All of the other elves were outside and upstairs enjoying their feast.

Balin sat on the ground, sighing heavily as he wondered about their fates. Stubbornness and vengeance had covered Thorin's eyes, made him unwise. They failed the deal, and Durin knows where Bilbo is right now!

Thorin sat in the shadows, whispering curses in dwarvish to the elves: "I wish you lost all your hair, Queen of Mirkwood, and your daughter's as well! I curse your family! I curse your guards! By heaven's meanings, they'll all get ill and die! All of your kin!" ...

Bilbo stood in front of Thorin's cell with the ring still on. He could hear him mumbling things which he guessed were not very nice. After checking one last time that the coast was clear of any elves Bilbo pulled his ring off.

Thorin saw a figure. He was so delighted when he saw Bilbo. Still he remained in his temperament, merely saying this in reply: "You have done an excellent job, Master Baggins."

All the dwarves cheered loudly.

"sh," Bilbo said in a fierce whisper as he glanced back at the stairs. Bilbo then set to work releasing all of the dwarves from their cells. Bilbo then lead them down to the cellars.

Thorin signaled all dwarves to be quiet. He looked around vigilantly and lowered his head. He whispered to the company, "Quiet, folks, or we shall go back to the cells again."

The dwarves tiptoed down the stairs following Bilbo's lead. They still wondered about a hobbit's lightness and cleverness. Indeed in their hearts they were still complimenting Bilbo for his actions. But now they get down to the cellars, and they can even see some elves, they began to worry: "What's he doin' there?"

Bilbo heard the dwarves worried mutters but he ignored the. Once they got past the sleeping dwarves he began to order them all into the barrels. When the dwarves refused to budge Bilbo began to panic.

"Please," he begged, he could hear some of the elves beginning to stir.

The dwarve broke into a mess of quarreling.

"I think we should get in. Bilbo never get things wrong."

"You are pushing me into that thing? You'll have to cut my beards for that!" ...

"Silent!" Thorin whispered a command. "Get into the barrels. Quick."

Fili and Kili stared with doubt into the big barrels. Kili whispered into Fili's ears: "Wow. I wonder if Bombur can fit in to them."

"Where's the keeper of the keys?" Tauriel shouted from above stairs.

Bilbo heard a commotion above them.

"Hurry up," he hissed. Once he made sure all of the dwarves were secure he walked over and pulled the lever opening the door on the floor. As the barrels went crashing into the water below he heard the shouts of the dwarves. Once all the dwarves were out Bilbo realized he still needed to get out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" All the dwarves except Thorin screamed as the barrels went down. When they hit the water, some of them began to push the waters.

Bofur asked, "What are you doin' folks? Aren't we gonna wait for him!"

The dwarves finally agreed that they should swam a bit further away from the opening, so the elves won't be able to see them, but once Bilbo fell down they will be able to fetch him.

Bilbo walked over the door stamping his feet trying to get the trapdoor to open. Just as the elves made it down the stairs the door opened and Bilbo went tumbling into the water with a loud yell.

Bofur caught him as the hobbit grabbed the edge of his barrel.

Thorin's face was filled with pleasure and pride, he congratulated: "Well done, master Baggins." He then gestured towards the flowing river and gave a shout, "Now let's go! Move on!"

Bilbo struggled up onto the side of Bofur's barrel, before he had completely settled on he heard Thorin give a shout and the next thing he knew they were off, racing down the river. Bilbo struggled as he held on for dear life.

The dwarves swam with every single bit of their strengths. Bombur had problems with controlling the barrel, and the other dwarves were not surprised to found out that he was stuck. Fili and Kili swam the quickest and the farthest, but yet Thorin had ordered his nephews to slow down and watch out for the elves.

Bilbo continued to struggle, doing his best to keep his grip on Bofur's barrel as he was dipped under and around as they made their way down stream.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, we actually had most of this done a long while ago but stuff came up and it never got uploaded. Also this is the last chapter for now. Due to personal circumstances Evy isn't on fanfiction anymore. **

**This story will probably rest in the archives of fanfiction for a bit, maybe one day we'll be able to finish it.**

**Happy Writing!**

**-mystikol**


End file.
